Savior
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's life is a wreck, and there's only one person who might be able to help her... before it's too late.


**Savior**

Everyone at Ichigo's school thought she had the perfect life. Loving parents, the most popular boy in school for her boyfriend, and a job at Tokyo's hottest café. People talked about how lucky she was, and all the girls wished they were her, thinking she had it all.

They were wrong.

In reality, Ichigo's life was a wreck. Her parents were never home long enough to care about her, Aoyama was an abusive jerk who wouldn't let her go, and her job was a misery. Ryou made every moment she was in his presence a living hell, and then sent her out to fight aliens and look for Mew Aqua after working her to exhaustion. He continually sexually harassed her, blackmailed her into staying on the team- and no matter how hard she tried, he docked her paycheck at least once a week. And to make matters worse, no one DID anything about it. Everyone at the Café could see that Ichigo was being mistreated; they just didn't care.

Finally, Ichigo decided she'd had it. She locked up the entire house, wrote a letter to Ryou, Keiichiro, and the other Mews, and then grabbed a knife from the kitchen. She took it upstairs, sat down on her bed, and stabbed herself through the heart. The last thing she heard before dying was teleportation.

Naturally, it was Kisshu, and he was horrified to see that Ichigo had just killed herself. Looking around after taking the knife out of her chest, he spotted the letter. Despite the fact it was addressed to 'Café Mew Mew Staff', he opened it and read it. This is what it said:

_To everyone at Café Mew Mew-_

_I can't take living like this anymore, so I've decided to kill myself. I know none of you really care, but I just thought I'd make it clear that the aliens didn't do this. Aoyama is an abusive jerk, and my parents aren't ever home, but the main reason I've decided to end my life is Ryou. Ever since I met that jerk, he's done nothing but make my life miserable. I have to work, go to school, and fight aliens, and all the while, I have to deal with that rotten jerk making me miserable. Ryou, I know you'll try to find some way of pinning this on the aliens, but I just thought you should know that I hate you. I absolutely despise everything about you. You wrecked my entire life, you never miss an opportunity to be nasty to me or lower my already practically nonexistent paycheck, and you make me work till I drop. I will never forgive you for what you've put me through, and I really hope the aliens decide to kill you soon. Then you can go to hell, FAR away from me. If I liked ghosts, I would definitely become one and spend my time haunting you. See how YOU like it when someone makes YOUR life a misery._

_As for the rest of you, I'd just like to say that none of you are really blameless either, except maybe Pudding._

_Keiichiro, you have the most influence on Ryou, but you really don't care that he's sexually harassing me and making me miserable, do you? You certainly haven't done anything about it, and you could have._

_Mint, you were the first Mew I found, but although that was special at first, your bad habit of ordering me around and sitting on your snobby ass all day drinking tea is really grating on me. Did it ever occur to you that other people besides you and Zakuro have feelings? Or are you just so used to having everything done for you that you don't realize there's things in life you have to do yourself? And in case you haven't noticed, you're the weak link in our team. If Ryou's not dead, you and he would make a very nice couple; you're two of a kind._

_Lettuce, I know it's not your fault you dropped all those dishes; you can't help it. I didn't really expect you to stick up for me either, but a little support might have been nice._

_Pudding, I don't blame you at all. You're still young enough that you probably didn't notice how Ryou's been treating me or how miserable I am. Sorry, imouto-chan. _

_Zakuro, there's not much I can say to you, but you had some influence over Ryou, and you never cared about me either- or at least not enough to actually go to Ryou and tell him that he needed to stop treating me like dirt. And don't say I could have done it myself; I tried time and again, but he never listened._

_I guess this is goodbye, but for me it's more like good riddance. I won't have to deal with any of you ever again, and I'll hopefully be somewhere better by the time you read this._

_-Ichigo_

Kisshu took the letter, and teleported to Café Mew Mew. The Mews were doing preparation, and Ryou was muttering something about 'where is she?'

"She's dead, and it's your fault," Kisshu snarled. "And before you start yelling at me and accusing me of numerous things I never did, I'd suggest reading this letter that Ichigo left for you guys." He handed the letter to Zakuro, who started reading. When she was done, she put the letter down, walked over to Ryou, and slugged him in the face.

"What was that for!?" he yelled.

"That was for Ichigo," Zakuro said. "Contrary to her beliefs, I told you several times that you needed to treat her better." She turned to Kisshu, and said, "You're welcome to kill Ryou for this; the rest of us will be downstairs convincing Keiichiro to give you enough Mew Aqua to bring Ichigo back to life."

Kisshu shrugged and waited till they all left, before lunging at Ryou. Ryou turned to run, but Kisshu was faster, and stabbed him through the heart while forming an energy ball. The energy ball incinerated Ryou, and Kisshu grabbed some napkins, then cleaned his sais off. Then he made them disappear, and waited for the Mews to come back.

He didn't have to wait long; they came back with Keiichiro, who looked resigned as he came over to Kisshu and handed him a ball of Mew Aqua. "Use that on Ichigo, and tell her we're really sorry," he said. "The girls and I will discuss what to do next, since it's unlikely Ichigo's coming back."

Kisshu just nodded and teleported back to Ichigo's room. He went over to the bed, where Ichigo was still lying, and pressed the Mew Aqua into her injury. She began to glow rainbow colors, and Kisshu shielded his eyes as after a few minutes, the glow flashed. When the flash faded, Kisshu looked at Ichigo. Her eyes were still closed, but color had returned to her face, and she was breathing again. Kisshu gently picked her up, and teleported to his room. Once there, he gently tucked her into his bed, and sat down with her.

Two hours later, Kisshu was worried. Suddenly he heard teleportation, and Pai appeared. "What happened?" he asked. "I got a call from that ponytail guy saying they want to form a truce."

"Ichigo killed herself, and left them a nice long letter about why she killed herself," Kisshu said. "I killed Ryou, and they gave me Mew Aqua to bring her back. They said before I left that they were going to talk over what to do now that Ichigo's probably not going to go back. It might be for the best."

"Do you want to kill Aoyama, or should I?" Pai asked.

"I guess since I killed Blondie, you can kill Treehugger," Kisshu said. "I'll stay with Ichigo. Can you check to see if she's okay?"

Pai put a hand on Ichigo's chest, and said, "Physically, it seems she's fine; just a bit worn out. Emotionally is a whole different issue. You're not going to have an easy time getting her back to normal. And I'd recommend not calling her a toy or teasing her at all."

"Alright," Kisshu said. "You should go kill Treehugger before it's too late. I'll stay with Ichigo."

Pai nodded and teleported out. The sound caused Ichigo to stir, and Kisshu asked softly, "Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo opened her eyes. "Kisshu?" she asked, puzzled. "Why am I alive? Or are you dead too?"

"I'm not dead," Kisshu said. "I used Mew Aqua to bring you back to life. I also killed Blondie and gave your letter to the Mews. And Pai is currently killing Treehugger."

"I'm surprised you're not killing him," Ichigo said dryly.

"I wanted to stay with you, and I thought I'd let Pai have some fun," Kisshu said.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I love you," Kisshu said. To his surprise, Ichigo pulled the blankets over her head. "Everyone says that, and then they abandon me," she said gloomily.

"I'm not 'everyone'," Kisshu said. "And my people take relationships seriously, unlike humans. We spend a lot of time finding the right person, and then we stay with them."

"Did you spend a lot of time looking for someone?" Ichigo asked.

"No, because I found the right person by jumping off a clock tower and kissing her," Kisshu said, smirking. "I knew I'd never find anyone on my planet, and you're perfect, Ichigo."

"I'm not perfect," Ichigo said gloomily. "If I was, my parents wouldn't have left, and my life wouldn't be an absolute misery."

"Let me rephrase that," Kisshu said. "You're perfect to ME. In my eyes, you're perfect, Ichigo. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you back to being happy, okay?"

"What's happy?" Ichigo asked. "I don't even remember anymore."

"Happy is a nice feeling, like when something happens just the way you wanted, or you get a nice present," Kisshu said. "Happy is a warm and fuzzy feeling."

"That does sound nice," Ichigo said. She sat up, looking at Kisshu. Then, to his utter shock, she hugged him. He hugged her back, but then she said, "You're not fuzzy."

"Uh…. why would I be fuzzy?" Kisshu asked, totally confused.

"You said happy is warm and fuzzy," Ichigo said. "You're warm, but you're not fuzzy. Does that mean you're not happy?"

Kisshu started laughing, hard. "I meant on the inside," he laughed. "Feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside. You're so cute, Koneko-chan!"

"So you are happy?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu smiled. "Yes, I'm happy," he said. "Are you happy?"

"I'm not sure," Ichigo said. "You hugging me felt nice, though."

Kisshu smiled and hugged her again. She hugged back, snuggling against him. He tightened his grip a bit, and she purred.

They looked up a while later as Pai teleported in, and said, "Aoyama's dead. We can go ahead with the truce plan."

"Good," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, do you want to come help form a truce?"

"I guess, but doesn't that mean you're leaving?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I can either stay with you or you can come home with us," Kisshu said.

"Can you stay with me?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "Let's just work out the truce, and then I can move in with you if you want."

Ichigo looked slightly happier. Kisshu took her hand and teleported to Café Mew Mew, followed by Pai. They landed in the main room, and found the remaining Mews, Keiichiro, and Taruto already there. Keiichiro was holding a box, and he said, "I got all the Mew Aqua we had; please use it to help your people."

"Thank you, we will," Pai said. "Kisshu is going to stay with Ichigo, and Taruto and I might come back as well; is that okay?"

"It's fine, and I have two spare rooms now," Keiichiro said. "Good luck."

"Thank you, we'll need it," Pai said. He nodded to Taruto, and they teleported out. Kisshu looked at Ichigo, who said, "Let's go home, Kisshu."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He looked at the other Mews and Keiichiro, and Zakuro said, "Ichigo, we're sorry. I know it doesn't help, and I know you're not going to come back, but we're all really sorry for what you had to go through with Ryou."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. She looked up at Kisshu, who took her hand and teleported. They landed in her room, and Ichigo sighed. "What's wrong?" Kisshu asked her.

"I don't have to see them anymore, right?" she asked.

"Nope, you don't have to if you don't want to," Kisshu said. "The battle's over, so there's no reason you have to see them anymore if you don't want to."

"Good," Ichigo said, and kissed Kisshu.

**Another one-shot with a bad ending…..**


End file.
